metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:What would you like to see in the next Metroid game?
What are your wishes for the next Metroid game? Feel free to leave what you'd like to see here. But this forum is not about up upgrades, new hunters, and whatnot. This isn't a fanon forum. Try thinking about new gameplay elements, new environments, and exploration & story styles. If your new upgrade isn't a new beam weapon or suit, sure. Why not? Please share. What I'd really like to see is Metroid Dread in 3-D, or a similar game that continues the story of the X Parasites. Yes, it would be very difficult to do this without any, but the dark & creepy setting of Metroid Fusion is enough for one to dream. Hey, remember that Metroid Fusion commercial? It explains what I'm thinking of perfectly. No? Well, why not watch it? jwuBnZD654M&hl=en&fs=1 And yes, I already know that a guy is playing Samus in that commercial. Be sure to leave your ideas within a separate section. It keeps things neat. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:14, 10 August 2008 (UTC) =Discussion= I'd really like to see more interaction with AI controlled allies like in the beginning and during the battle on the pirate homeworld in prime 3. It would be cool to have an elite squad of GF marines working with samus on Elysia or some other place. That would give the command visor another purpose. In prime 3 I really wanted to see more scenes with as much action as the beginning (or even more). And I wanted to see samus' gunship do a few more bombing runs. GF Remnant 03:07, 11 August 2008 (UTC) All I would mainly like to see is a 3D game, following the events of Metroid Fusion. I am very curious as to what samus' armor will look like, I imagine she has done some sort of upgrade to make it look more like her old power suit. Think about it, A combination of her old suit and her fusion suit, in 3D, fighting X... in 3D. I think it would be rather neat. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ROLLBACK} (Talk• ) 09:04, 11 August 2008 (UTC) I want to see more darkness. Prime 3 was to user friendly. I want a game that will give me nightmares. I want puzzles that will make me tear my hair out by the roots. I want to see bosses that look like they are fresh out of H---. Metroidhunter32 17:33, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Something like GF Remnant said above, I would like to see more Gunship functionality. Keep the bombing runs and grapple beam and all that, but maybe add being able to control the ship itself when inside it. Also, I'd like the beam stacking from Super Metroid, but have it work with missiles as well. You could add ice missiles, super missiles, seeker missiles, and whatever other new variations are thought up. Stacking different combinations could result in new effects. For example, adding ice and super missiles at the same time would result in diffusion missiles. TwistedNerve 17:47, 11 August 2008 (UTC) What if they made Samus into an actual bounty hunter? As if she were a mercenary, who was assigned several different missions, mostly outlaws with huge bounties on their heads. Think of it like the game, Oddworld: Stranger's Wrath. Instead of exploring a mid-west style countryside, she would explore the vastness of space, searching for bounties, etc. It would be like a 1st person cross between Oddworld & Mass Effect, but with all of the traditional gameplay elements already in the franchise (And no RPG elements). It would definitely take the exploration aspect out of the game, but she is after all a bounty hunter. It would show what Samus's life is like between the major missions that she's taken on, though. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:11, 11 August 2008 (UTC) I agree Armantula. I would also love to collect bounties in the game. I would also like to see a multiplayer feature for the next game for the wii. (kinda like hunters but with way better graphics and throw in a few new hunters like ghor and replace noxus with rundas. But keep sylux, weavel, and trace.) And I would love to see more good guy hunters that dont die. (RIP Rundas and Ghor) GF Remnant 22:58, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :OH NO! Don't make a multiplayer feature for a future Metroid game for wii. Splitscreen and First Person games for wii don't work well together. Online play could work though. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 23:10, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Definitely. I agree with that. (On a side note, I'd love to see 3-dimensional wall-jumping. You know, not just jumping from side to side, but also jumping at different angles. After she reaches another wall, Samus would tilt her position to the left or right to reach another wall-jumping platform. I know I'm breaking my own rules, but I couldn't resist!)[[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 07:53, 13 August 2008 (UTC) As for more "good guy" bounty hunters, you mean like Conan Guille? That is one thing I would love to see in a game, in my oppinion my fanon would make a great game, but then again doesn't everyone think that way about thier own? Go ahead, take a look at my fanon, and be sure to post plenty of comments on them, it will help me improve them! [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ROLLBACK'} (Talk• ) 11:32, 13 August 2008 (UTC) My fanon would also make a great game even though im really just working on the beginning. I have great ideas for new hunters. And why not have a metroid multiplayer feature for the wii? That would be '''AWESOME'! Obviously splitscreen wont work so just have it be a one player per console online game. For those who think the wii wont work well with FPS games then look at the Conduit coming out March 09. GF Remnant 00:02, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Umm, sorry I know this is off topic, but does anyone know how to build a Pommel Horse? I've used one and I must say I personely wasn't disappointed and i'd like to have my own. So... does anyone know? [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ROLLBACK} (Talk• ) 12:49, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :I was just saying multiplayer splitscreen. I already said that online play could work. I remember this FPS minigame for one game for the wii, in multiplayer, it stinks. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 16:11, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::If you ask me all split screen sucks, no matter what system it's for. And I don't mean the entire multiplayer sucks, just the fact that it is split screen makes it, well not fun. Don't get me wrong, Halo split screen is quite fun to me, It's just that the screen split into sections is irritating, 1.) because you can see each other's screen. And 2.) If you're anything like me, you will end up catching yourself looking at the wrong screen, and trying to control it. Which is very irritating. As for online play, well, I like it, to some extent. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ROLLBACK'} (Talk• ) 17:46, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::aparently I am like you. I have done that countless times. Metroidhunter32 20:17, 14 August 2008 (UTC) I'd like an '''intense chase sequence'. Where the player has to catch up with the antagonist, and have consequences. An apocaliptic-like plot, end of the world, a dark feeling. Samus to finally take on Ridley, and not just kick his ass, but struggle, to feel overpowered and inferior. Samus to completely fail on a mission, I feel that she's a bit over-powered, a defeat will be good for her. Interacton with the other protagonists, I felt that having forced to kill Rundas wasn't painful enough for the player, I think more of him would've been better, and some last words too. Oh I just got a brilliant idea. What if they made a metroid game that is kinda like Shadow the Hedgehog. You can either choose to aliance yourself with the federation or some bad guys other than the space pirates. You than end up finding out that the bad/good guys (they are good if you fight for them) are using you to collect some ultra rare stuff that is being used to enhance ridley. Than it is the greatest fight Samus has ever fought! Did I go to much into the fannon thing with that? Metroidhunter32 20:47, 16 August 2008 (UTC) I think that it is a little too fanon. Besides, that's pushing the envelope a little. Nintendo would never go for it. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:23, 16 August 2008 (UTC) I agree, Samus would never turn her back on the Federation. But, for a final Metroid game, one to mark the end of the Metroid games. Samus could found out some horrible truth about the Galactic Federation. Like maybe she finds out that Sylux actually works for the Federation, and was sent by them to destroy Samus for some unknown reason, which the player would eventually piece together. This is only an idea, and as you may have gathered, it isn't one of my best... [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ROLLBACK} (Talk• ) 21:43, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Thats kind of what I was thinking. The last Metroid Game where she has to either become corrupt with the rest of the federation of destroy it. I am going to paste my idea under the fanon forum. Metroidhunter32 00:19, 17 August 2008 (UTC) As cool and suspenseful as that sounds, I don't think the Feds (my new nickname for them) would ever do that to samus. Plus Samus is a human so that would be killing her own people and they wouldn't stand much of a chance. And I don't want metroid to end, especially on that low of a note. Think of Star wars episode 3 when Anakin kills the younglings! 'Mario has like 100 games so why not continue with the other franchises. (Luigi is awesome by the way, he is one of my best characters in brawl) And, as pointless as it is in saying this, that idea kinda conflicts with my main character Commander Tyrus in my fanon because like sylux to the federation, Tyrus bears a huge hatred to him for killing most of his men. Its on my user page if you want to check it out, and tell me what you think on my talk page. But I do like the idea to have it be like Shadow the hedgehog, but I would say it could be better if you customize your own character and become good or evil in that way. GF Remnant 00:42, 17 August 2008 (UTC) For a 2D game series, I want to see remakes of: Metroid II like this one video on youtube called metroid 2 remixed, Super Metroid (optional because the graphics are not that old yet), and the prime series like in that other video. I would love to see a remake of metroid 2 on the DS. In that video I like how they added a ship that looks like the GFS Tyr (forgot the name of the vessel). I have never played metroid 2 but I really would like to play the remake of it if there is one because the game brings out what Samus does most, exterminate metroids. GF Remnant 03:51, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Similar to Armantula's idea above it has Samus being a bounty hunter. Some missions are optional and some are mandatory and the missions have various loots such as the power ups and others are things like a booster that doubles the power of the arm cannon. Some missions also make you have to find chozo artafacts to complete them. Other missions pay cold hard cash which can be used to purchase federation weponry like improved engines for your ship because you don't just auto travel to the destinations, space is similar to Hyrule field where you have to travel to your destination. Also it has time consequences. Delay a reserch center elimination mission for too long a brand new beastie shows that would otherwise never appear. Metroidhunter32 01:43, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Okay, how about this: A main story mode with the stuff mentioned above, but then an alternate story mode where you create your own hunter. Or is that too RPG-ish for most Metroid fans (saying something like that about Zelda is almost blasphemy)--Moblin slayer 03:22, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :What did I say bad about zelda? I barely mentioned it at all. If you want blasphemy read this. http://www.gamesradar.com/f/whats-next-for-nintendos-best/a-2008031112391714076. First page only the second page is a good idea. 'Metroidhunter32 23:30, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::It wouldn't really be The Legend of Zelda now would it. Anyways, I really want to see a 2D or 2.5D game. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 02:19, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :::What I was doing was making sure I wasn't saying ther wrong thing. We had a discussion like this on Zeldapedia recently, and when I even mentioned the word "RPG,people started freaking out, and one person said he would quit LOZ if that happened. Just making sure the same doesn't apply here.--Moblin slayer 14:47, 27 August 2008 (UTC) 2.5D? Do you mean games like new super mario bros where it has 3d graphics but its a side scroller? For customizing characters, I dont mean for it to be RPG-ish. What I meant was to have different armor variants, colors, and species. For example, Halo 3 has a few cool armor variants (for those who have played the game) but not many other species. I wanted to run around as a grunt because they're so small of a target. *laughs* GF Remnant 02:44, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :Basically I want a sidescroller. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 15:44, 27 August 2008 (UTC) I just thought of this now when I should have 2 weeks ago. What if you had to use bombing runs to fight a very strong or very big boss? GF Remnant 01:45, 29 August 2008 (UTC) In Prime 3 I also wanted to see more of Norion. GF Remnant 18:20, 13 September 2008 (UTC) I like the bounty hunting idea, and something else I want to see are Metroid Zero Mission and/or Super Metroid... In 3D. Or maybe a 3D game were you play Sylux or some other hunter, and you see the darker side of the galaxy... and space combat would be interesting. Dark Ridley 18:58, 13 September 2008 (UTC) I want to see another 2D or a 2.5D game, but with side-scrolling multiplayer. That would be hardcore. Dancing Daggers :I just got my Nintendo Power and it seems a lot of people want a 2-D Metroid game. This would be the perfect time to pelt them with letters about Dread. Threats are allowed. Actually going through with your threat... that is another story. Also this guy who wrote to Nintendo Power had this awesome idea about a game where you can play as Ridley. He said think Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction, only with wings and fire. That got me thinking. I then thought of a brilliant idea, Godzilla meets Metroid. You play as Kraid, Ridley, Mogenar, the Omega Pirate, etc. and your job is to defeat your opponent and destroy as much as possible. I'd like someone to give me ten reasons why slamming the Omega Pirate into a building can't be fun. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 23:40, 24 September 2008 (UTC) ::"Metroid Destruction". (Pun on Metroid Prime 3: Corruption unintentional) MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 23:47, 24 September 2008 (UTC) I'd love to see a 3-D side-scroller. Defenitly it would take place after Fusion. It would be for the Wii. And it would use either the Classic Controller or the Gamecube Controller. Almost exactly the same control scheme as Super Metroid. That way they don't tack on WiiMote waggling crap. Just me? P.S. Metroid II Remake for the DS! Zabbeth 16:38, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :Amen for the Remake. I keep hesitating to buy metroid II because I keep hoping that it gets remade. And the metroid destruction? Is that even in the spirit of metroid? Metroid is about exploration and puzzles. Even if it gets classified as a side game it still ends up a permanant blot on metroid. Metroidhunter32 23:28, 25 September 2008 (UTC) As much as i would like to see another first-person metroid. There hasn't been a 2d game in a while. I want a game that continues after metroid fusion it could be like the prime series about phazon but a fusion series about the x. Hmm personaally i would like to see more teammates in combat and helping out GF troopers. (Remember the beginning of MP3) Also like that time in MP3 u have to protect those demolition troppers in the space pirate homeworld. Also SA-x coud return i mean Dark Samus has been destroyed disinigrated multiple times so there is a chance SA-X and the x could come back to make a metroid fusion series. Also some type of multiplayer please!!! Also if they make another 3D game i want a some sort of melee attack i don't if it's Samus punching or hitting them with the arm cannon it just bugs me when an enemy gets all in my face i just want take the arm cannon and break open their skull.:Snore6 What would be really cool if they do another 2-d game(Retro Studios said they aren't going to do anoth 3d game on the wii) would be Samus has the only metroid dna in her body right? So the federation wants Samus so they can clone the metroids and use them as a weapon against the pirates. The pirates finds out shortly what happened in the events of Fusion. Samus, realizing what a threat the metroid species are, dicides the only way to get the federation and pirates off her back is to hide or in the game you can choose to attack.Cody 14:31, 26 November 2008 (UTC)m110Cody 14:31, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Also another game that would be possiible is in one of the lores in metroid prime, it says that a chozo group fled Tallon IV so there is a possiblility that there are still Chozo out there right? So since the only metroid dna left is in samus nad the federation isn't to pleased with samus about crashing there research station into sr388, they want samus to find the chozo group and they want them to take the dna of the metroid and totaly redisign it to where it will obey their "master's" every command. The first redisigned metroid instantly attaches to Samus and they form a bond. All metroids consider samus the queen because of the already metroid dna in her body. With this new breed of metroid the federation hunts the Space pirates to completly eradicate them so peace will settle in the galaxy once again. I think that the galactic federation should start hunting down samus with elite troopers wearing copies of her power suit made when they had to remove it at the beginning of Metroid Fusion because she crashed their research lab on SR-388. There should be about 5 or 6 power suit troopers. While the galactic federation is after her, she recieves a distress call from the remaining chozo. The gf also recieves this message and tries to beat her there. About one third into the game, she fights and defeats a power suit trooper. As it turns out, the gf didn't even tell them what was in the research station. Hating the gf for taking him away from his family, the power suit trooper joins samus in her quest to find the chozo and save them. Metroid two player co-op. If it was a DS game you could just use single card multiplayer at this point to play co-op. The DS with the game would be Samus and the other would be the trooper. Is it was for the Wii, it would have to use wi-fi, which would be way more complicated then pausing the game, and selecting co-op from the menu. Samus should also be able to use enemy weapons in her free hand, and her ship should be able to be piloted. When they find the chozo, they make a new power suit for samus (she has been wearing versions of the fusion suit this whole time). Jumiri 22:21, 11 December 2008 (UTC) A guided missle. Put it on a launcher or something and then we can guide it with the wiimote or stylus. Also I would like to see a melee wepon that gives us a reason not to just rain missles down from long range. Metroidhunter32 22:25, 9 January 2009 (UTC) wut i'd expect from the next game is a (literally) 3-d experiance.... something like a 3-D movie but with butt-kicking action and plasmidy goodness, sound affects, and a killer plot twist! oh, and by the way, i have an equation that'll be used to make a magnetic bottle: a device used to create plasmas!!!: (v_\|/v_\perp)_\mathrm{crit} = \sqrt{B_\mathrm{max}/B_\mathrm{min}-1} CorruptAegis 03:32, 12 January 2009 (UTC) I would like to see a stylus aiming function and seeker missles. And have a camera function so you can take a pic of your self in Samus's suit! Samus iscool talk. 22:56, 12 January 2009 (UTC) The best thing that could happen to the interface of a 3d metroid game would be mouse and keyboard. Enough said (on interface) - Glitch Daracova 17:43, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Disagree on mouse and keyboard, but that is just a diffrence in oppinions. Another thing I would like to see is a stealth section or 2. You know kinda like in ZM only I'd like to see it 3-D and you could still fight at least a little if you get caught. Metroidhunter32 01:05, 20 January 2009 (UTC) I would like to see Samus just take on the Space Pirates to eradicate them once and for all. Maybe go undercover, add a bit more consequence for the players actions. Like being given a choice to or not to do something.As an example, lets say she stumbles upon an injured creature that she doesn't have to kill, but she can. if you spare it it might appear as a boss later, or help you in a fight, but not MAJORLY affect the plotline. Perhaps include stealth in the game, have exploration, unique Space Pirate Power-Ups, but I'm a derranged madman. SpiderBomb 20:48, 22 February, 2009 (EST) I want to see a compilation game. Think of it: Every metroid game in the universe on one disk, one single disk. Metroid to Metroid Fusion, all the prime games, including a revamped prime hunters. Extra content, videos, a totally awesome unlock-able bacstory, and the abolishing of friend credits! God almighy, i hate friend credits. Anyways, it would have all that, with improved graphics (think the mario super star games on the SNES) and a totally new game as well. The only downside would be that it would fill an entire SD card. Waddya think?--[[User:DekutullaZM|'''''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|''tulla'']] 16:48, December 20, 2009 (UTC)